Torchwood: The Ice War
by sineadkfoley
Summary: Pole' spirit was separated from his body and is now working for EC. In revenge against them and Torchwood for Pole' departure Shyer Folding enlists the Ice Pose to create a new army, using a power Adrian is too young to counter. The largest Empires, light, dark and the neutral start breaking into two factions, in this War your foes just may well turn out to be your best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood**

**War of Ice**

**Chapter One**

**Spikerhedge**

It seemed like an ordinary Wednesday for the Torchwood team, it was always quiet on Wednesday. Owen was busy with paperwork he had no real interest in and Jasmine brushed up on her gaming skills. There was a slight spike but Jasmine wasn't worried...yet,

She looked over at Owen as he came out of the kitchen with a coffee,

"I hear you're filing for custardy of Morgan' brother Neil"

"Yeah, we're at the reference stages now. I know not all childrens care homes are like that but the one Neil was in...I can't leave him there, I can't" Owen said, "In part it's guilt, I couldn't save Morgan"

"Want one from Jack and I?" Jasmine asked, Owen gave her a pleading look, "Already done and sent off"

"Oh thank you Jas!" He said hugging her, "Thank you"

She smiled.

"Pole sent you a signal, did you answer it?"

"It seemed legit, he reckons he knows something. He said his soul had been taken from his body but that it was being preserved, why would the EC help the likes of him?"

Just then Jack arrived at the hub with James in tow, James was now in pre-school and had a sweet blue and yellow uniform,

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done" Jack said reaching Jasmine and Owen

"The school run?" Jasmine said eyebrows raised.

Emepror arrived at the hub then with Vera, Emperor had a very mischevious look on his face and Jasmine didn't trust this one bit,

"Do you have any idea how competitive the school playground is? My child could be on Master Mind, oh yeah? Mine is bilingual. Well my kid is a fucking alien, suck on that one" Jack said

As Jack took a sip of tea Jasmine had been drinking Emperor took his chance,

"Vera' pregnant"

Jack spat his tea everywhere...

Over in the multistorey car park a lawyer was walking towards his car when he saw a metal hedgehog crawling over the bonnet, crushing it as it did so,

"What the hell are you!?" He tried to take a swipe at it, "Get off my car!"

The hedgehog doubled in size and shot it's spikes off, pining the man to the pillar behind him.

Jack was still trying to get over the shock of Emperor' prank when he, Jasmine and Owen arrived at the scene.

Something was off about the atmosphere though, Jack and Owen felt edgy and they didn't know why. By the time Adrian arrived on scene, having been at Chrissie' place and parked his car in this car park Jack and Owen were frantic,

"They're still here" Jack said

"They're watching" Owen said

"How're we going to get that body to the hub..." Jack said then hands out he said, "Shush! We can't let them know we're on to them!"

"Uh, everything alright there?" Adrian asked

"They've been like this for twenty minutes now, they won't even let me touch the body" Jasmine said

"It could be dangerous" Jack said wide eyed,

"Something' not right" Adrian said

Jack grabbed Adrian,

"You feel it too!"

"Look. Mum is safe with me, we'll get the body to the "You, know what" and we'll call when we get there, you scout out this place" Adrian said calmly, Jack agreed and Adrian and Jasmine took the body and went back to the hub, "What was that?"

"I have a feeling they were darted with a paranoia inducing drug...it should wear off soon but, who would do this?" Jasmine asked, "Wait...no, they wouldn't"

"What?"

"Could be a coincidence but there was an FBI hummer in the car park"

"Someone is trying to make sure Liam can't return" Adrian said angrily

After standing back to back and going around in circles on the same spot for an age they fell over and crawlled towards the FBI hummer, believing it to be their Torchwood car. The keys were in the ignition so there was nothing to say this wasn't their car. They drove it onto the first floor landing of the Torchwood hub, leaving Adrian and Jasmine floored.

Jack and Owen stumbled out of the driver' side of the car and then commando crawlled along the landing, forcing Jasmine to knock them both out with her sonic,

"Mum?"

"Yeah, it's bad"

"No" Adrian said, phone to his ear, he'd just had Chris on the phone, "Pitch was darted too, he used to be a Doctor before he joined SLSC. Chris said because he's a version of Emperor if he comes anywhere near this place now he could well be affected too"

"So it's only medics...Liam isn't a medic"

"They're forcing our hand but this feels different mum" Adrian said, "You get them into the medical suit and I'll do the autopsy on the body"

Jasmine called in a favour,

"Michael, I'm invoking you duty to me, Torchwood is in trouble"

Adrian found an ID for the lawyer and Jasmine discovered he was involved in a classified case. She went down the list, Andy was on the original case, so she called him,

"FBI took it out of my hands" Andy told her

"What was it about?" Jasmine asked

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry but if you're not treading on our files and remember I was FBI once, it's not going to end well" And with that Andy put the phone down,

"Mum, I found the darts, they're like hair strand size but I found traces of White Snake Venom"

"White Snake Venom!? How did FBI get their hands on that!?"

"Unless, whoever this is, is playing the FBI and us" Adrian said

Liam got off the phone to Adrian, went next door and banged his fists on it until Vera and Emperor answered,

"What's going on?" Vera asked

"How long have you got? Number one, Jack, Owen, Pitch in comer, poisoned by White Snake venom,

Number two, it was, quite possibly an FBI official and we know this because Jack and Owen stole his planted hummer from the scene of the crime in order to get back to the hub" Vera rolled her eyes, "Number three, the head of FBI is now involved, he's on his way over to the Torchwood hub as we speak to kick Jasmine' arse and I can forget being aloud back now, not after this. Number four, the SLSC are now involved, Andy won't give us details of the case; just that the victim of the scene where Jack and Owen were poisoned was a lawyer in this case" Liam told them

"Vera, I want you to have a word with Tippet, commandeer the case if you have to; we need to know what started this" Emperor said, then to Liam he asked, "How did our victim die?"

"He was pinned to a illar by metal bristles and whatever did this crushed his car too" Liam said, "He found ID but got distracted by the darts in Jack and Owen' necks"

When Vera found Tippet and she told him what was going on he squirmed,

"I cannot get fired for this!" He snapped

"Why would you be fired?" Veras asked astonished

"Lofty' son took the case, he knows something about me, about our lives with the Emperor, he was going to have me deported if I didn't...I didn't know what to do!" Tippet said

"Deported where?" Vera asked

"Well seeing as my planet was blown up by your boyfriend! Space!" He quipped

"I'm going to sort this, where is Lofty now?" She asked

"The Southern Hotel" Tippet said, "Don't get me killed!" He called after her

A key witness in the case entered his living room with a tray of tea and biscuits. He caught sight of the metal hedgehog on his wall above the mantle piece and dropped the tray. He tried to take a swipe but it doubled in size and shot off it's spikes, pinning him to the oposite wall.

Back at the hub Emperor had run the bristles makeup through the system and he, Jasmine, Adrian and Liam were looking at the readings on the computer in the lower central hub,

"Well I can tell you now Torchwood has never dealt with a Spikerhedge. What the hell is a Spikerhedge anyway? And if you tell me it's a metal hedgehog I will slap you" Jasmine said to Emperor

"It's a metal hedgehog, it is. It's a pet in the right hands and a menace in the wrong hands. They don't respond to anyone other than the owner, and before attacking they double in size and fire the bristles on their bodies at the victim, killing them instantly. They can bring down entire structures, the crushed car; all that Spikerhedge had to do was stand on top of it, it can climb brick walls too because of the bristles" Emperor told them

It was at that moment that the call came through about the latest victim.

As they arrived at the scene the properties either side had been evacuated,

"The body is still in there" Andy told them, "I'm leaving, whatever is going on between your lot and FBI it's not worth my head"

As he turned to leave the whole house came down,

"Great" Jasmine sighed

Michael arrived on scene and hugged Jasmine,

"Got here as soon as I could, I wanted you to know Vera is heading over to meet someone called, Lofty, to take the case from him, by force if need be and Emperor called to say the FBI Head is now at the hub so while my team get the body out of that rubble I'm going to see if I can smooth things over" He told her

Vera was let into a room by Lofty and after slamming the door they stared each other out for a minute or two,

"Don't even try and mess with me" Vera said

"But it's so much fun"

"Shut up!" Vera snapped, "Give me the files"

"What's it worth? If dad finds out I just let it go..." Lofty said

"Your life" She said, he threw the file to her, "What do you know?"

"It's been ongoing for the last two years; this has nothing to do with Liam! It started off as Andy' case but when he realised there was something else involved it was offered to Torchwood, however UNIT intercepted it and then handed the case to Tippet, my father got involved and before I knew it I was in charge and I don't even work for the FBI!" Lofty said

"Right, this changes everything" Vera said, "For Liam anyway"

With that she left.

Back at the hub Micahel was about to reveal a little more than he had intended reguarding the ownership of Torchwood 2.

"White Snake venom, illegal in this country and used by your son" Michael said

"I'm not the one, who poisoned them" The head said

"So this is how it's going to be" Micahel said, calm but with anger in his voice,

"It would have worn off by the time they stole the Hummer and there for I have no choice but to believe this was a calculated attack on the FBI, payback as it were for them digging in their heals over Liam' transfer back to this institute" The head said

"Not so! The effects were still in play" Michael revealed,

"If Liam is so fond of alien life why doesn't he just get a pet or something?" The head retalliated

"You were the only other person, that knew Tippet' visa had been lost in transit, you just wanted to play mind games with him so you led him to believe Lofty knew his secret too" Michael said

"Why're you really here?" The head asked, tired of this conversation now

"To get two unconscious men off for a crime they would never have committed if you'd done what you were supposed to do in the first place" Michael said

"I thought you were Adrian' guard dog...? Weren't you fired for falling in love with Jasmine?"

"My position as Earth guardian to Adrian begins when he becomes the Emperor, Jack has always remained on my list in regaurds to who I am ordered to serve when necessary or in extreme cases should Jasmine or Adrian or even the Emperor himself be present on this planet at the time, as ordered by Silver Line herself, this case however has nothing to do with any of the above" Michael responded, "Drop the charges against Jack and Owen. You can't bring either to trial because if you do that you'll have to tell them about Lofty and if you tell them about Lofty you'll have to explain how it is you managed to…"

"Fine! We're done! I just have one question, why do you care what happens to Torchwood 2?" The head asked, "You don't run it"

"No! I own it!" He snapped

Unbekown to him everyone downstairs had heard the entire conversation.

"He...owns us?" Adrian said in shock

"Kind of explains why Gwen was able to get the backing to restart Torchwood" Liam put in

At that moment Vera phoned to say she had the files,

"We'll meet at yours" Emperor told her

Twenty minutes later, following Michael' offer to babysit James, Emperor, Jasmine, Adrian, Liam and Vera were sat around the kithen table, files and photos laid out and lit candles were positioned all over the room,

"Is there a reason why we are holding this meeting in such a fashion as to suggest we were discussing a possible heist in a hide out someplace in the back of beyond?" Emperor asked

"You couldn't just ask me why I have no electric?" Vera said in question, "The circuit shorted and I can't be fucked to fix it till morning. So this case? Brook Close V Arty. Basically drops in the standard of care in elderly residents at a specialist psychiatric hospital on the main stretch out past the Crop Moss Canal lead to the discovery of ammunition, bullets, bombs, powders and explosive fuel tanks replacing oxygen cylinders. Now, on the same night a factory not two minutes from the specialist hospital was found to be full of Cyber parts. Victim one was a lawyer defending Arty, a respectable doctor, who seems to have gotten himself unwittingly embroiled in this shocking intent. He's accusing the runners of Brook Close of neglect but also to being a key in the plot of a new terror or War. There is evidence to prove someone in that hospital had regular phone calls at strange hours in the night and callouts to just one specific, a fellow doctor. Now, victim one was in fact Arty' brother, Arty can't afford the legal fees. His death was intended, someone on the other side of the fence found out, however it looks suspicious if the murders stop there, but whoever this was on the defendants team had to cover tracks and so we have victim two and a key witness in the case, he said, shortly before his murder that he'd seen and heard and could confirm on film Arty' fears" Vera revealed

"How the hell did an alien trial on both counts end up in an earthbound court?" Liam asked

"The original complaint was for neglect" Vera said

At that moment Jasmine' mobile went off. It was Micahel,

"There's a body outside the hub but this is different...this one has been cut in half" He told her

Jasmine' eyes widened.

Andy turned up at the same time as Jasmine, Adrian, Liam, Emperor and Vera, to tell his team to leave. For the second time in two years Adrian lost his temper,

"This is rediculous" Andy said

"No, what's rediculous is that Pitch nearly died in a bath of ice water thanks to the FBI and unless we capture this Spikerhedge he could still die, who is the main defendant in the case? What does he look like? I want names and addresses, these things have remarkably gone missing from the original files, I know because I've been in the hub researching them"

"No name was ever given, there was always someone else there to represent him; blanked out images. No one ever saw him" Andy replied

"OK, here's what your gonna do. In case you didn't know a Spikerhedge is a silver hedgehog, we know for a fact that there were two of them now because I did the research and the first died when the house of victim two came down. A victim, who would have survived with a bit of warning from you...you started with the FBI, now, you are gonna spend the rest of tonight hunting this thing down because if you don't then my fingers are gonna accidently on purpose dial the only number I need to total your career!" Adrian snapped

Andy knew Adrian was serious and moved his team out to search.

"For the record he was the defendant!" Andy said before leaving with them

"There was only one of them" Emperor said

"I know" Adrian replied, "But he's annoyed me now"

"Emperor, this man was killed by a Pose...ice, the Spikerhedge, don't they originate from Frozeka? Could they have a connection to the Ice Pose or perhaps a common link, one who was involved in the evolutional process of the Second Time War?" Vera asked

"I'd say the latter...I think we need to check out this factory" Emperor said

Vera and Empeor ventured into the factory, which looked unstable from outside but inside it was stuffed full of tech and cylinders.

Coloured liquids bubbled and Vera and Emperor could hear screams and cries in the distance.

In one cylinder was what Vera thought to be an elaborate face mask,

"This has Shyer Folding written all over it" Emperor said

"That's not a mask is it?" Vera realised

"No, his body is compressed in that cylinder and the one next to it houses his brain" Emperor said using the sonic to put him out of his misery,

"You shouldn't have done that, he'll be on to us now"

"I don't care" Emperor replied

"The Cyberman was a human upgrade, The Darlek' of Kainmyst, a shell for a deformed critter. The Cyberleck a combination of the two armours, replacing the blood with the metal of the Cyber and a full body Kain shield, what exactly is there left?" Vera asked

A report came in about a flat ghost at old Cardiff Hospital and here they got their answer. While searching the building they came across a human face that floated and froze everything as it screamed. Vera had never been so scared,

"Universal Ice... and human bodies, on a planet you don't rule over, with the new Emperor, untrained in this counter technique, if his body isn't old enough to withstand this powerful force you could kill him"

"Who did all this?"

A week later Pitch, Jack and Owen had recovered and along with Chris, Emperor, Vera, Jasmine, Adrian, Liam and Michael were all in the hub when their computers were taken over by an Ice Pose.

"I am here because I was asked to pass to your institute a promise by Shyer Folding. The childish games are over, this time the Empires shall be divided. If we can make you paranoid just think about what we can do to them. Pretty soon a new War will be upon us, the War of Ice. An all out War where only the strong shall fight for you, the weak will fight against and there's no telling who we might end up with either side" Adrian shook, tears in his eyes as Jack comforted him, the Pose laughed, "Winning that last Time War was beginners luck Adrian Ray, the army are still in the experimental stages...what happens when you add Universal Ice to a Cyberleck?" He laughed again, "But baby Emperor can't use that counter yet, he's too young...guess we get the first point in this Chess match huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatper Two**

**Demented**

Owen joined Jack, Jasmine and James in the hub kitchen with a file for Jack tha read; Day-Terror,

"What's that you've got there?" Jasmine asked him

"A Day-Terror file" Owen told her, then to Jack he asked, "Why the sudden interest?"

"The readings from the alien energy report from when this came about first, and this was before Tosh joined, are frighteningly similar to the readings I've been getting this morning. The difference between a night terror and a day terror is that you don't just see the thing that's scaring you half to death in the dream with your eyes open they're actually there, you dream them to life"

"Ooh" Owen said with a shiver

The first victim climed down the stairs to the basement to fetch something. The lights blew out and as he grappled for his lighter he heard something drop. It was a bouncy ball with jagged teeth,

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed

The ball repeated these words, then laughed before launching himself at the man and killing him.

Liam found Adrian examining the body of the first victim,

Adrian looked up and smiled,

"This mean you're back?" He asked

"What've you got?" Liam asked by way of reply

"There's a really peculiar reading from the scanner and my purple ray sonic,

Look at him, he's clearly been savaged by something but both are picking up on something round and no smaller than a bouncy ball. The electromagnetic readings suggest some kind of teleportation device and a possible link to a computer game, it's a long shot but I'm hoping that camera over there picked up on something" Adrian told him

Liam looked to where Adrian pointed,

"You think someone got busy down here one time? That's never a good idea" Liam replied before looking at the camera, "Demented" He said

"I didn't peg you as a body shamer" Adrian said

"No, look, this thing that killed our victim here is from a computer game" Liam said,

"How is that possible?" Adrian asked

"There's this thing I've been researching lately called; Day-Terror. You know, like a nightmare you have half way between sleep state and being awake, your eyes are open but you're not respondent in any way and you can see shapes, monsters and the like or whatever it is that scares you half to death in front of you. With a day terror however those monsters are thought to life but what causes it is anyone's guess; I think that's what we've got here" Liam replied

The second victim was walking along the highstreet when a brown knight blocked his path,

"Where is he?" The knight asked

"Look, I already bought the game..." He began but the knight stabbed him and then sliced a lamp I half before walking off.

When Jack, Jasmine and Owen arrived at the scene Andy said nothing to any of them, he just got in his car and drove off,

"Guess he's still mad at us for Adrian sending him on that wild goose chase" Jack said

Owen found a shard of metal in the victim' chest,

"The killer' sword is chipped"

"That's too dull to be metal" Jasmine said and she scanned it with her sonic, "It's graffite, what did the eyewitnesses say?"

"A knight stabbed him and walked off" Owen said

"A knight...our first victim was killed by a ball" Jasmine told him

"Come on...wait, these people must have been playing the same game but under some kind of stress, are these Day-Terror victims?"

"See what you can find out about..." Jack is interupted by Andy, who has just pulled up again, "Body at the storage facility...something about toy soldiers"

"What?" Jack, Owen and Jasmine asked

Jack and Jasmine arrived at the storage facility to find a guard on the ground, surrounded by plastic bullets,

"One of them hit him in the forehead and another in the neck" Jack observed, at that moment he heard a laugh and jumped when Jasmine fired a shot from her gun, there, peeping round a corner was a toy soldier no more than two foot tall, "No way" They gave chase until the toy soldier fired at them, forcing them into either wall, "Oh fine! I'll let you have that one but don't think I won't be kicking your butt when I catch up with you!"

"Jack, you are yelling at a bit of plastic" Jasmine said

Meanwhile not even James was safe at his school. His teacher caught him staring out the window she was stunned to see blinking bears of all colours raining down into the playground. Where a curious member of staff had ventured out.

Several bears pulled her down and she couldn't right herself,

"Now would be a good time to call for help" James told her as calm as anything

Jack and Jasmine arrived back at the hub just as Owen was about to leave with Adrian and Liam,

"What did you find out?" Jack asked, "Jasmine ported the body"

"Nothing, fine and never mind, Jame' school just phone, the building is under a sea of bears that wink at you and pull at your legs, I have no idea how we go about solving this one, the children are safe indoors, we do have one very distressed member of staff...I have to see this for myself, I'm sorry"

"I just need a sample of the fur" Adrian said

"The knight stepped out of a game called Demented, we traced the file on the graffite back to a second hand game shop. The victim sold it to them this morning" Jasmine told them

When Adrian reached out with a pair of tweezers for a piece of fur from one of the bears they growled at him and made him jump back into Liam, who slammed into the car behind him and set off the alarms.

"Jesus" Adrian sptammered

Back at the hub after Owen and Jack had rounded up the other two compture games from the first and third victims Liam noticed a pattern and ran the name of the company, claiming to have made this game, through the system,

"A Different View, this new company bought the rights to remake the game; Demented, promising to make the characters so real they feel like they've come to life"

"Now it makes sense" Jack said, "Anyone seen Pitch?"

"Not since this morning" Owen said

"His GPS states he's been in the same spot for over an hour...oh Lord" Liam said as he saw a gaint fooseball table in a car park, "He's two players short"

"I'll do it!" Jasmine and Owen called at the same time

As they arrived at the car park Owen and Jasmine had a sudden thought,

"This is Demented, anyone, who's played this game has ended up dead" Owen said

"Better lose then" Jasmine told him

"You know...that's not a bad point" Owen told her

Pitch was tied to a row of red players, his whole body and face was the same colour as the plastic. Owen and Jasmine became goalies and so began a self playing round of fooseball.

Jack, Liam and Adrian stormed the company, ADV as the three in charge were having a meeting to discuss the success of this project,

"Torchwood! We're shutting this down now!" Jack yelled, gun in the leader' face as Adrian cuffed him,

"The hell you are" The leader said

"Without us you'll never be able to save everyone" The man Liam had just cuffed said

"Shut up!" Jack retorted

"This planet is so overstated, they said it themselves "Computers will be the death of society" who're we to argue?" The man Jack had just cuffed said

"You are unbelieable" Liam said as Jack shoved him to him,

Jack stayed behind until the leader yelled back,

"You won't find what you're looking for in there!"

Owen lost the fooseball game and was electricuted before the game vanished, releasing him, Jasmine and Pitch.

"I bought the second hand game to show you my concerns" Pitch whispered before passing out

Jack entered the questioning room in the hub and slammed the door shut as the three people in charge of ADV looked up, having just been laughing over the cases on the table before them,

"Peopl are dead! My son is trapped in his school! Tell me how to stop this!"

"Oh look, what's the worst they can do to us for this practical joke, deportation?" The leader asked

"We're at War, this is not the time for jokes!"

"On the contrary, it is the perfect time for jokes and we are of the nutral empire" The leader said

"Doesn't matter this time. They will make you choose"

"What're you saying? You won't let us kill a human but aliens from our own empire, yours even or the dark empire are fair game?"

"In this instance, we may be able to use your skills" Jack said, "But I need to know how to stop this"

"Who would it be that's calling the shots?" The leader asked

"Shyer Folding" Jack said

"Then we're in!" The leader said

Before a meeting could be called in the hub Owen had been sent a link by Andy to the CCTV in the apartment he shared with Adrian. There were toy soldiers marching in circles in their living area,

"Why me specifically?" Owen asked, "That place is in my name"

"The dockyard, you became the player of Pitch' new game" The leader revealed, "Only one thing for it, you're going to have to blow that place apart. Now that you've already sent the foosball back to the game no more shall come to life tonight, if you pull the plug on it all then the games revert to 3D versions and we keep our promise to them and to you"

Owen banged his head off the table,

"These apartments are starting to become as despensible as our fucking cars!"

And so began phase two, with a heavy heart Owen' favorite abode was bombed. From a safe distance Adrian comforted his stepbrother and even cried a tear himself.

Adrian disappeared for a few hours, telling no one where he was going. Liam was worried until he returned with a toy box made of Mo-Hair,

"This is Mo-Hair, the teddy bears, something dawned on me. I had to find this exact type of hair now if I'm right about this, we put this box in front of the playground the bears should be drawn to it"

Adrian was right, but Liam noticed a lack of excitement over it.

"You can move in with me" Liam told him

"It's not that...Chrissie' pregnant" Adrian told him

Liam spat his coffee out

The next phase would be to get rid of the knight. Liam remembered that his brother Bill had played this game so they all went round to Vera',

"I've heard of that game but that knight is one of five" She told them, then looking at Liam she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Later" Liam said, "How do we find five knights from a computer game?"

"You need a player of the game to stand in one spot with a remote" Vera told him

So Liam, Adrian, Jack, Jasmine and Owen stood within a tenis pitch within a park, remotes in hand until five knights reached the fence. Then to their complete shock they realised they were now controlling them. Now all they had to do was destroy each other, but that was easier said because they had fun trying to out do each other until they realised they were getting too invensted and put an end to it,

"One more left" Adrian said

The ball!

In the middle of the closed motorway out of Cardiff Jack, Jasmine, Owen, Liam and Adrian discovered a red tin and within that red tin was a maze, in the centre of that maze was the ball.

Owen used a sharp object to pop the ball but as he did so the maze and the tin started to colapse.

They barely got out of there before the whole thing blew up in spectacular fashion.

The game was still active however but then Owen remembered what the leader had told them and Adrian used his sonic device to cause a power outage right across Cardiff and Bay Walk.

Adrian held Liam back as Jack, Jasmine and Owen left to colapse in an exhausted heap on the sofa in the hub,

"I didn't want it to happen like this and this couldn't have happened at a worse time. At least Lydia will be OK now right?"

"Not until he's here"

"I could have a daughter you know" Adrian said, smiling suddenly

"It's a boy" Liam said

"How do you know?" Adrian asked

"I met him" Liam said before kissing him and walking off

"Are we OK?" Adrian called back

"I love you!" Liam yelled

"Shut up!" An angry resident in a nearby flat yelled

Adrian laughed

Liam called Emperor to meet him alone in the EC,

"You met him?" Emperor said in question

"Adrian' son" Liam said

"The TARDIS orb child" Emperor said

"Orb child?" Liam said in question, "So they never slept together?"

"Not since he found out what the Empire required him to do so we stepped in, his shock is genuine" Emperor told him,

"I met him too"

"Liam?"

"I need Chrissie to know that he'll always be mine" Liam said

"Liam, what have you done?" Emperor asked

"Adrian has a four monthly cycle, ask me again in six months" Liam replied and with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Buttercup**

A man with black eyes, black hair and black fangs stood by the body of his flatmate and stared at a solitary buttercup, growing out of the window sill,

"What have you done!? We're supposed to be blending in; how's this gonna look!?"

The buttercup became a beatuiful woman with yellow eyes, green hair and green dress befitting of the 1930's.

"Oh relax Weedy" She sneered, "It's I my nature"

"You've just murdered a human on a planet we've sort salvation on, all we had to do was lie low until I could locate the Emperor and ask him for help!" Weedy sneered

"I'm not here by choice, the Emperor can't win this War" The woman spat back

"You've got some explaining to do Buttercup, let's see what my Captain has to say on the rules of our nature while off world" Weedy said and he walked out of the apartment,

"Get back here!" Buttercup yelled, following after him, "Don't make me do this!"

"I'm not making you do anything" Weedy called from the middle of the road outside his apartment.

He turned on hearing a whoosh and was killed by the parked car Buttercup sent after him.

A few hours later the scene was called in with the flatmate having been placed in the wheely bin. Adrian arrived to find a confused Liam,

"Where're Chris and Pitch? Or the fire brigade?" Liam asked

"The fire engine is up on end down the road, Chris and Pitch are there, they called me, what did you need them for anyway?" Adrian asked, helping Liam to remove the body and porting the car on top of Weedy to get to his body too,

"Sorry, I'm still in FBI mode, they don't have sonic devices to hand" Liam said

Adrian smiled,

"He's not human anyway" Pointing at the teeth and the eyes, "That much is obvious"

"You've never been to a convention have you?" Liam smiled

Down the road with the fire engine Chris was in a daze. Pitch frowned at him but gave him his report none the less,

"The driver said he saw a woman appear in the road, and then his cab was filled with buttercups"

"Buttercups?" Chris remarked

"Chris!" Pitch snapped

Chris grabbed Pitch' arm and now he could see them too. They entire stretch of road was peppered with buttercups and weeds, blowing in a non-existant breeze as though in a row with each other. When they realised they could be seen they became humanoid and all screamed.

Then everything went black.

Meanwhile Jack was freaking out over the fact that the bear belonging to James, that he had tossed in the bin after a nightmare was now here on the rug with James,

"You alright?" Jasmine asked him with a frown

"What? No..." At that moment he heard a crashing sound, "What was that?"

Jack entered the underground car park, where he found an upside down wreck of a car on top of the now totalled Torchwood Car,

"Oh screw that" Jack said and he ran outside to the bin he'd tossed the bear in, "I put you in the bin!"

"Did you?" Emperor' voice called

Jack screamed and turned to look at him,

"It was you"

"What was me?" Emperor asked innocently

"You took the bear out of the bin, fixed it and put it back in James' arms, that thing was giving me the creeps" Jack said

"It was giving _you _the creeps not James. Chris and Pitch are in hospital, before they passed out at the scene of an upturned fire engine they swore they were surrounded by buttercups...friend turned foe, friend in trouble, foe in trouble seeking help? I'll hold the thought" Emperor said

"Buttercups" Jack said, "Wait, why're you here?"

"The court want to start taining Owen for spy work" Emperor told him

"Why Owen?" Jack asked, "Why now?"

"The last spy was a human helper of the Doctor', she's not dead...sort of, bottom line is she's not likely to come back to us or the Doctor" Emperor said, "Lavender should be here any second for her interview for on-call medic"

"Oh Owen is not going to thank you for that" Jack said

"My Empire, my rules. She can refuse but I can't guarantee her safety if she says no" Emperor said

Jack sighed.

"I'll send Owen to speak to Pitch, I want in on this interview"

Owen booted out the two Doctors in the side room with Chris and Pitch and proceeded to scan them with his alien tech,

"You were the intended victim" Owen said to Chris once he'd finished

"I figured as much and the buttercups were...?" Pitch asked

"Real, Chris enabled you to see him. That is not what's bothering me though, the crime was commited after it was reported, it seems are little buttercups didn't arrive here alone. Weedy' have foresight"

"The only Weedy here is dead" Chris said,

"Well then we have a problem, these buttercups only need one human body and they can take the role of that human on without being questioned" Owen said

"What was our first victim?" Pitch asked

"A cop" Chris said

"Marvelous" Owen said, "Go back to your place or Vera' panic room I'll have Adrian re-create the sensor to the TARDIS alarm system, if we're not able to distract them all we'll know their intentions before they can put them into action"

Owen was surprsied to see Lavender leaving the hub as he arrived,

"Lavender" He said

"I'm sorry but I can't do this" Lavender said

"What" Owen asked

"Ask them" Lavender said, "Can you protect me? If _they _come after me next can you protect me?"

"Yes" Owen said

"Then tell them I said no"

When Owen came out onto the first floor landing Jack was waiting for him,

"The Emperor wants you in my office, I'm not allowed to know"

"Dad"

"I'm not allowed to know...and thank you for calling me dad" Jack said

Owen went up to the second floor to find Emperor behind Jack' desk,

"Emperor" Owen said

"Sit down please Owen" Emperor said seriously, "Our spy was killed in action. Turned into a cyberman and then blown up with a ship before being revived by a shape shifter. She won't be back anytime soon and in these trying and dangerous times you are the only fitting candidet"

"Not what I was expecting" Owen said

"You'll need training first obviously but I and the court would appreciate it if you didn't take quite as long as Bill to be ready and fit for duty" Emperor said, "I will know only what I need to know unless it involves me directly, same applies to Jack. You're uniform will be the key to our knowing not to ask. The Doctor was Bill' training, you won't need a uniform for that, you may go"

"No wait, I understand the need for a medic now but Lavender said no" Owen said

"I was trying to keep her protected"

"Will she be if I just put her name on the Torchwood files and say she's doing undercover work?" Owen suggested

"Thinking like a spy. I'll make it so" Emperor said

Owen found Jack, Liam, Adrian and Jasmine in the boardroom, with files on the screen about the Buttercups and the Weedy feud,

"For those here unfamiliar Buttercups kill humans for sport and their take their occupation in order to kill more people, Weedy' are more noble, they are the royals of untouched garden, life where life does not want to grow. They are enemies, fighting over the same soil however in this case the Buttercups clearly saw an advantage to claiming they want help or to be helped at the break of this War" Jasmine said

"Talk about your savage garden" Liam said as Adrian took a sip of tea

He spat his tea out,

"So...how do we...immobilise them?" He asked anyone as Liam laughed at his reaction

"Not sure, weed killer aggrivates the Buttercups but I wonder what their blood would do?" Owen suggested before walking out of the room.

Liam and Adrian entered Liam' apartment,

"We have an appartment viewing tomorrow by the way" Liam said

"Oh?" Adrian said distracted, "Liam I have two things I need to say" He lead him to the sofa and took out a pink potion in a glass bottle, "This is the first. I'm going to wipe the pregnancy from my mind"

"What?" Liam asked in shock

"Just until the end of the War, then you can tell me. That potion will hide her pregnancy from all who shouldn't know or find out about it but not from her medical team or her family. I only hope Brendan undersands" Adrian said

"Wait!"

Adrian took a tablet and a sip of coffee and then looked at Liam' alarm,

"Oh come on you'll be a great dancer" Adrian said

"Come again?" Liam asked in shock

"The dance comp I accidently agreed to do with Chrissie last month, I entered you in as well. The form came through this morning" He told Liam handing him the papers

"Oh my God! You're a bloody rollercoaster today!"

Adrian frowned and answered the phone to Owen,

"Hi Owen...blood didn't work did it?"

"How did...?" Owen began, "Go on"

"You need a living Weedy. Chrissie said the _boss _accopmanied Weedy on the journey here" Adrian said

Liam whispered in Owen' ear and handed him the potion for Chrissie with a nod at Adrian, before Owen showed the Weedy boss Weedy.

"Do it" The boss said rolling up his sleeves, "They need to be stopped"

Owen nodded.

At that moment Jack came into the room,

"Police pinned a man with black eyes to a wall and two other cops in Andy' team are missing. They were last seen heading for the post office depot nearby, supposedly for CCTV, Andy went after them and didn't return"

"I have what I need but...be careful they can affect time"

When Jack, Adrian and Liam reached the scene they sprayed a solution on the dead drivers of the van and the man pinned by it. One became a weedy and the other two became buttercups.

Jack sighed and with a nod, guns loaded they ventured into the post office depot.

Nothing here seemed out of place until they found Andy dead on the ground,

"Smoke inhilation?" Jack said

"Where's the fire?" Adrian asked

Jack, Adrian and Liam looked at each other and then behind them as a fire started and the clock on the wall jumped forward by about three hours.

The window was too small for them to get through and every time Liam or Adrian broke the wall around it the wall put itself back together,

"We have to do something!" Adrian screamed

"Jack! Your wrist strap! Tell me you can go back in time!" Liam said

"Only one..."

Adrian looked at him,

"Leave it for Andy, and tell him to leave it for us"

Jack was dubious but he had to risk it. As Adrian and Liam climbed up to the open window for air he ported to before Andy went into the post office depot,

"Too far...Andy!" Jack called, "Don't go in there! It's a trap!"

A fight broke out between them and the real police and the Buttercups.

Meanwhile Adrian was trying to calm a panicked Liam,

"I cannot go out like this!"

"Liam! We will get out of here! Just wait" Adrian said

Owen' arrival on scene with the solution to kill the Buttercups afforded Jack' escape and he bolted into the post office depot,

"Wait, if they're out there...?" Jack realised

Adrian made Liam look up,

"Andy' gone" He said

"So has the fire. Jack must have gone back to before Andy was trapped in here. We can walk out the front door" Adrian said

Liam laughed out of nowhere and then fell to the floor,

"Bloody Torchwood"

Later that day Owen went to see Chrissie to give her the potion and to tell her of Adrian' decision. A tear formed in her eye,

"I'm sorry Chrissie" Owen said

"No. I know Liam intends to never tell Adrian but what's maddening is I see everything and unless things change the longer we can keep this child' identity and mine a secret the safer he will be"

"He"

"The next TARDIS is a boy but he must live two lives before he knows that right" Chrissie said

"Has he a name?" Owen asked

"Two" Brendan said, "His human name and his real name but we can't tell you what that is"

"You can" Owen said, "You will...but not today"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Water-tight**

**Last night: **Adrian was following a signal on his sonic device along a beach towards the sound of a man sobbing. It was coming from a series of pipes along the wall of the beach,

"Hello?!" Adrian called in question

A grey wall of smoke materialised and threw him some distance from the pipes.

Jasmine woke with a start, scaring Jack half to death,

"Adrian' in trouble" She said before getting up and leaving

**Now: **Jack looked the 12th Doctor dead in the eyes,

"Tornado"

"The thing or the man?" 12 asked

"There's a difference?" Jack asked raised eyebrows

"You don't want to get in his way" 12 said seriously

"Who is he?"

"He's a member of Adrian' counsel, he can't have known, who he was forcing back, I need to know everything that happened" 12 said

**Last night: **When Jasmine found him he was only just coming round. She had to use her sonic device to get any infromation at all out of him,

"I was asleep and in my dream I suddenly realised I could hear something bleeping. It woke me up and I found my purple ray sonic flashing, it got worse the further I got to the beach so I went back, grabbed a torch and came down here to that bit of piping there, God only knows where it came from, I must have ventured further along the coast than I first thought but I heard someone crying and when I called out to them this grey cloud just shot out from the piping and fired me down the beach" He said entirely telepathically,

"Did he now!?" Jasmine said, now pissed off

"Mum" Adrian said aloud, "You know, who did this to me?"

"Yes and I'm going to kick his arse!" Jasmine snapped, "Tornado!" She yelled as she entered the pipes

A 6 foot 7 man in silver Roman attire appeared,

"Wrong persion" Tornado said

"Who? Were you after?"

"Owen"

"What do you want with him?" Jasmine asked

"My business"

"He works for me and you nearly killed your charge just now" Jasmine said

"I saved him, we're fine in here as long as he is out there" Tornado said sinisterly, "I'm trapped on Satellite five and I'm powerless, thanks to the woman the Darlek' are using, Owen told 9 before they were trapped aboard. Solarlevamistor was there on a seperate mission, he caused the flare that enabled the woman to get that message about the Darlek' to the Doctor...I know about your little dispute with the Ice man"

"Little dispute" Jasmine said, staring in disbelief, "Leave Owen to me, I'll assign and call you when he's ready"

"There's danger here and it's linked to Satellite 5, is Adrian OK?" Tornado asked

"He will be" Jasmine said and with that she left, "You didn't have to hurt him" She added

**Now: **12 looked at Jack,

"Tornado is one of seven Time Lords; they've been hidden under perception since the apparent death of the last Emperor and can't release themselves from such until Adrian becomes High Emperor A.D.R,

They're Spies of the Empire. Relations of the Emperor himself, two sons, with the remaining created by the same mirror he came from, to specifically serve and fight in a shroud until the time comes, a time never spoken of but written in the stone of the Silver Knight when everything comes full circle and Principle is revived. The maker of the battle against dark and light for supreme ruling and he Death Soldiers. They fight without interaction with each other. There's ,Whip Ray, Solar and Sulpha Ray AKA Liam and Patrick" Jack' eyes widened, "Liam can be here because he is not yet a Time Lord. Quake and Icopia Ray. All that asside I have done research and I know what winning this battle takes" 12 said

"Adrian with an ability to control elements" Jack said

"And his brother; Honour" 12 said

At that moment the phone rang, it was Jasmine,

"A group of children found a body while playing in the piping but not only that; no one can remember the piping being there yesterday" She said

Jack relayed this to 12,

"We're on our way"

Jasmine was lead part of the way by two of the children that found the body. Water crashed in through the grills of every other piece of piping,

"It's just round there...are we in trouble?" One of the children asked

"I hope not. Go back and find Adrian, he'll escort you home" Jasmine said

She turned the corner and squatted down to examine the body but she got a shock when he woke and grabbed her arm,

"The notebook, Owen left it...don't come back here!"

As she got her arm free a wall came down between them and Adrian watched part of the piping roll into the ocean, wide eyed.

Owen arrived at the hub as Jasmine, Adrian, 12 and Jack were using images from a robotic probe to locate he man from Satellite five,

She took him to one side,

"Owen, I have a task for you, two Time Lords are in trouble in the past and the Doctor is bound for this sight; he's the only chance he has of getting out alive because if the Darlek' find out they have a Ray Element aboard that's it, for all of us; they'll be able to shatter the time barriers...the man now trapped in part of a pipe that wasn't there yesterday gave me your book, so I know it's you. Your uniform is upstairs in Jack' office. Once you're ready this Time Lord' now self will take you to the Doctor' 9th" Jasmine told him. Owen nodded and left straight away.

He was not prepared for the trip, there was no face to face. Owen was picked up in a tornado and carried off at an icomperable speed.

"You've no idea how privileged you are to have flown with myself first time round…oh drop off point,

Have a nice landing!" Tornado teased and with a thud Owen landed on the floor of the 9th Doctor' TARDIS.

9 came into the room and helped Owen up off the floor,

"Who're you?"

Meanwhile, Adrian was back at the piping with 12 and Jasmine,

"Maybe the danger has passed" Adrian said, "None of the other pieces of piping have disappeared, what harm could a read out chip do?"

Jasmine went ahead, with Adrian in between her and 12 and as they reached the next piece of piping free of grates, two walls came down and they were trapped in a water-tight prision. In the time it took the prision to reach the deepest part of the bay area Adrian sustained a bite from a critter hiding in a section of the fake concrete wall,

"Ouch!" He screeched, "Something bit me!"

Unfortunately for him, he was the only one in the prision, who saw it.

Chrissie woke from a nap on the couch with a gasp,

"Adrian!"

"What is it?" Brendan asked

"He's dying!" Chrissie screamed, "And he's trapped! Underwater!"

Jasmine and 12 came round and crawled over to Adrian,

Adrian was starting to glow,

"No, no, no, no, what happened?" 12 said, "What happened!? We can't port out of here!"

Jasmine found the bite,

"Christ! This is a Grey Rad Roach bite, they absorb Time Lord radiation" She said

"Can it be reversed?"

"I don't know" Jasmine said

Chrissie marched into 11' 2nd TARDIS, making 11 jump out of his skin,

"Adrian' been bitten by a Grey Rad Roach and is trapped under water in a water-tight prision, options here"

"He needs to absorb the energy of a TARDIS vortex, it'll locate the last point before the bite and fix him but he'll be out for a while" 11 said

"How could you forget that!? You're with him!" Chrissie snapped

"I don't know, maybe I'm a bit distracted watching my son die!"

"You can't materialise down there...Uncle Ryan!" Chrissie said with a click of the fingers

Ryan appeared in the water-tight prision and grabbed Adrian but left Jasmine and 12 behind. He then dropped Adrian on 11' floor and left,

"Really Ryan?" Chrissie said in question, bringing Jasmine and 12 to her,

"You couldn't do that because?" 11 questioned, readdying the TARDIS and connecting wires to Adrian' brain,

"I'm pregnant, shut the hell up!" Came her response.

"Everyone leave the room" 11 said, "He needs to be exposed to all of it"

"What will you do?" Brendan asked

"Let's worry about my son first yeah?" 11 said

A few hours later and Adrian was in ICU on a remote base for aliens in the heart of Wales, isolated from everyone. All anyone could do was watch through protected and tinted glass,

Liam was beside himself,

"What happens if..." He started

"We won't exist anymore" 12 said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Frozen**

Adrian was still in a coma, Owen went in to do some checks on him,

"Any change?" 12 asked

"He's still the same" Owen said

"That a good thing?" Jack asked

"Too early to tell; these next few days are critical. He's responding to the treatment and the injections a lot better than we'd thought he would but we could still lose him. You need to understand there's just a 2% survival rate"

"And of those 2...how many were Time Lords?" Jack asked

"None" Owen told them, "We need to drop this whole, we're doomed thing, you honestly believe the Empire' Court isn't running itself into overdrive over plan B' if he doesn't make it? Including revival?"

Right now Liam was at his brother' party. Glad of the distraction but weary of Casy' suspicion as to who he really was. She wasn't like his other siblings, she was the daughter of a dangerous Time Lord, one of two, parted into two different eras. She had an intuition not even Adrian could compete with and right now she was staring him out.

"Patrick, where are you moving too?" His brother asked

"You know those new developments by the Bay?" Liam said, "There"

"Patrick...interesting name, we had a Patrick" Casy said

"I better be going, I have to be at work early, my boyfriend is in ICU right now, I want a chance to see him before visitig hours are over" Liam said

"You're not married? But you have a ring"

"Divorced but we didn't want it, it just...you would't uderstand" Liam said

"Oh you know I think I would" Casy said

"A word?" Liam said

They went outside,

"How?" She asked, "How did she raise you from the dead?"

There was a clap of thunder and they felt a shift,

"You should have kept your mouth shut, I'm taking you to Torchwood now"

Doctor 12 entered the lower central hub from his TARDIS and looked at a dazed Jasmine,

"Tell me to sleep I'll slap you" She said

"When have I ever told you what to do? By the way I told my companion about you, you know the piano on the frozen river...the singer you liked? Stevie Wonder" 12 said, Jasmine smiled at him, "Name' Bill, you'd like her, she's sassy, I like sassy, the TARDIS ordered me to take her with me, and another thing, I thought you'd like to know that while you were worrying about our baby you missed a sonic boom, Liam looks like Liam to everyone now. You can thank the Principle' daughter for that"

"What?!" Jasmine exclaimed, she walked over to the computer just as Jack joined her from the kitchen, "Great FBI are investigating, Jack, get hold of Michael, we have another problem. Police pulled two bodies out of the river an hour ago, they had blue teeth and blue ears apparently. Says here they later found the mortician, dead and they've closed off the entire lower ground floor and basement"

We'll go in my TARDIS" 12 said, then looking at the look on Jasmine' face, "Your TARDIS, which I am borrowing at the present time for the forseeable"

"Better...and thank you for including me" Jasmine said

"I've been married 5 times, you're the only one I ever loved, I just never thought I could have you" He told her on the way in, "Your father just said, "Here, have her" it didn't feel right I wanted you because you wanted me not because you father handed you over to me like some unimportant object. Not that you're an unimportant object to your father...I'll shut up now"

At the police station a bloated looking Andy walked passed them and told them where to go before walking out unchallenged by anyone,

"That man...did he look like Andy?" 12 asked

"A fat Andy maybe" Jasmine said brushing it off.

Over at the hospital, in the room where Andy was supposed to by laying, his notes and vital signs and name in perfect order was a man with only a skull for a head and the walls and windows were covered in a thick layer of ice.

Jasmine and 12 walked along a dimly lit corridor towards the morgue. They stopped when they heard something metal crunch something icy behind him but when they turned there was no one there. They looked at each other and ventured into the morgue and to their shock they discovered that both victim and mortician were in fact alive, ears and lips blue. Voice boxes frozen so they were unable to scream for help.

"I can't reverse this" Jasmine said, using her sonic device to sedate the two people, "They're alive for now but the ice around their voice box is causing an affect in their nervous system"

At that moment a call came through from Jack,

"Jasmine, an officer has been reported stumbling along the middle of the road with a bloated face, he was heading towards the Alientologist, should we be worried?"

"Wait a second!" 12 said, "That man with Andy' face...he had _Andy'_ face!"

Jasmine and 12 ran from the station.

Jack turned from one of many computers in the boardroom and looked at Michael, Casy and Liam in turn,

"I used Fog Stamp to convince security in charge of this he'd been looking at porn all night and that he'd disguised the file as a looped CCTV network to your apartment and suggested he shut it down" Michael said, this made Jack giggle, to Casy he added"A lot has gone into protecting your family from immediate danger, I know where you came from so for this case I want you to accompany Liam and do exactly what he tells you so you can appreciate what he has to do in order to keep you safe"

"What case?" Jack asked

"Reports of a body at the shopping mall. He has blue teeth and blue ears" Michael said

"Jas and 12 attended a two just now at the station...what's going on?" Jack said in question

12 and Jasmine were in his TARDIS with Bill and Nardole, following the one, that had Andy' face,

"I wasn't supposed to combine the two worlds but I didn't like the energy around your new place"

"It's fine...who is this?" Bill asked pointing at Jasmine

"The wife" 12 said

Bill was impressed by her style,

"Doctor you got game!" She said

12 and Bill bumped fists,

"Thanks but right now my son is in real trouble"

"This is part of the next experiment" Jasmine said

"Oh quite possible" 12 said, "They use the faces of people of authority to infiltrate bases likely to get in the way,freeze the throat so they can't scream and rather than blasting them to atoms they just get buried alive"

"Oh my God!" Bill exclaimed

"These creatures I'm dealing with are within a seperate time line designed to train my son so he can live before I came into this universe. We do what we do because of him, if he dies we die" 12 told her

"Who is he though, that's a lot of pressure on some kid' shoulders right there" Bill said

"He's the Emperor" Nardol told her as though it were obvious, "I like him"

"So do I funny enough and I'd like to keep him here" 12 said

"Going by my readings there's a force around that thing, it'll drain our sonics and the TARDIS if we get too close"

As the bloated Andy walked through the Alientologist 12 parked the TARDIS in the basement and ordered Bill and Nardol to stay where they were for now.

A light shone around Adrian and he gripped a covered syringe, opening the packet and jabbing it into the heart of the bloated Andy as bloated Andy tried to attack him. Adrian squeezed air into bloated Andy' body and 12 and Jasmine arrived as the body landed on the ground.

"Andy" Jasmine said

12 ran from the room.

Adrian' astral appeared before his own body,

"Well this is awkward" He said, Jasmine looked up, "There's a woman in my body right now, she was watching me, saw what was happening and jumped in to save me, no idea, who she was, how do I get back in?"

"Think yourself in, thank her..." Jasmine said

"I am part of him now" A female voice said from Adrian' mouth

"Silver Line!" Jasmine exclaimed, "Adrian, you were saved by the book you absorbed and the soul of it's owner"

12 came back into the room as Adrian slipped back into his body,

"Andy' gone" He said

"When the man wearing the face fails so does the owner of the face" Jasmine nodded

Liam and Casy had just left the shopping centre. Four bodies behind them, two with bloated faces and two with skull heads when a call came in from Torchwood. A recording from a distressed dock worker being held by men that were metal and had bronze, silver and gold balls attached to their bodies and eyes that left sockets for a more accurate target.

"I'll meet you there" Liam said

"I'll get the bodies back to the hub" Casy said taking Liam' van keys, "This is messed up"

"So was your father" Liam said

Adrian' astral and Silver Line stand and watch men, who are more ice then metal, torturing this dock worker,

"Have I regenerated enough to do this?" Adrian asked

"You have but it's not enough to change your features. You're lucky you're the one, who sealed me" Silver Line said

"I saw things, body swaps with Emperor, Liam, his future, a Time Lord, who was a Cyberman once, working with my second form. I saw me at War with Casy' father and a friendship with him. One daughter on the throne, another, who is actually one of my relenquished regenerations and brought in unaurthadoxly"

"What else did you see?" Silver Line asked

"My TARDIS...something tells me when I'm OOB I'll have a knowing but when I'm IB I'll remember nothing accept who to and who not to trust" Adrian said

"You're ready to go back to them" Silver Line said

Liam met Jack and Michael at the dockyard and while Jack and Michael went left to deal with the latest edition of Icerleck as they were being called, Liam felt drawn to the old cargo ship on the right.

Within seconds Jack and Michael realised they were out of their depth but help was fast to hand when the TARDIS materialised and 12 threw several bombs, bronze, gold and silver into the warehouse. The force field around the TARDIS saved the dock worker, Jack and Michael as the entire space was engulfed.

"A design floor" 12 said

At that moment they heard a scream.

"How many bombs you got left?" Bill called

"Enough" 12 replied

Liam had been captured almost immediately as he ventured through the hull of the ship. He was chained up to a dolly and shown a converter above his head,

"Mercurial shielding. The solution will sink into the pores in your skin till you…" An Icerlek began

"Until I look like you?" Liam said

He screamed when the converter was turned on,

"You're only torturing yourself, close your eyes it'll be over soon"

When it looked like he was done for the converter stopped. He then strained to see Jasmine, Bill and 12 in the doorway. Bill tried to unty him but had to opt for yanking him to the floor, still attached to the trolly when the Icerleck they had stunned woke up again and 12 threw two bombs into the room at strategic points.

Bill, Jasmine and Liam took a breath and Liam hugged Jasmine one free from his binds. Then he looked at Bill,

"I don't know who you are but thank you"

"You're welcome, I'm really not supposed to be here"

She screamed when 12 was held at knife point,

"This entire thing is insane! Your experiments have failed, if anything we're doing the damn Ice Pose a favour here!" Jasmine yelled

"Let's not be stupid" 12 struggled

Jasmine looked at Bill and nodded, Bill looked and found a hot plate, she picked it up and tossed it like a frisbie. 12 moved ever so slightly and the Cyberleck, who had been behind the hostage situation was decapitated.

"That should have hurt" Bill said looking at her hand

"Meet Jasmine, the Galafranian High Priestess, daughter of 12' creator" Liam said

"Sounds grander than I actually am" Jasmine said

"Well I like you" Bill smiled

They all left the room but these creatures weren't done. For waiting for them in the corridor was the Ice Pose himself,

"Did you honestly think I'd let you walk out of here!?"

He flicked his hand and blue light left him, hitting 12 in the throat. He then set off several bombs in the decks below and the boat started to sink.

At this moment Owen was in for a shock. Adrian woke up and grabbed him,

"I need my car keys, now!"

Owen wasn't arguing

Across town they raced, all the way to the dockyard, onto the sinking cargo ship, to 12' aid. The sonic wasn't working in the water, the water itself seemed to be draining the power.

Suddenly, the ship was pulled up out of the water, the water drained and Adrian could save 12. Bill and Jasmine sighed with relief but Owen was suspicious,

"Who...?"

"Who cares?" Liam said, "They're on our side"

However Owen wouldn't let it go,

"Stay here"

"On a sinking ship?" Liam said

"Good point, I'll stay here, you lot get off" Once Owen was alone that's when he came face to face with him...Pole, "What? How?"

"I couldn't let Adrian die Owen or his father for that matter. Shyer isn't after Adrian that's not what this War is about; it's about The Emperor and the secret he's held over him for an age, I've made a bargain with Lady Justice but you've got to promise us one thing" Pole said

"Depends on what that is" Owen said

"Don't let them dig me up"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Converter**

**Vera' dream: **It was 1993 and Vera was in a morgue in Oxford. She zipped up a body bag and winced at the touch of the female doctor behind her,

"You're pregnant" She told Vera

"I can't be" Vera said, she turned and screamed as she found Emperor standing behind her, "Wait a minute, you weren't here that day, and I didn't see you until I went back to the tomb"

"I made it...Vera, I'm running out of time" Emperor told her before altering his face

Emperor was now beside her, a hand on her forehead,

"Wibel" He said, "What does he mean? Follow him Vera quickly"

**Vera' dream: **Wibel appeared with Vera in a corridor within FBI Wales the department sent to aid the Britsh Government with crime rates. Behind him was a cloaked figure with a very recognisable hand, he shot Wibel and Wibel became a cube of red ice.

Vera screamed and the cloaked figure turned to the moulder with red eyes,

"See to that"

Vera woke up and grabbed Emperor to her,

"The Doctor! His face...his hand, he's a converter"

"Which one?"

"10...but he's not in control, something else has him and he has the cat"

"You mean he's made a converter to create blue lightening and make the moulder work for him?" Emperor asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Take the cube, inform Torchwood and the court and report back to me, I'll find you"

**Chrissie' dream: ** Chrissie climbed out of bed, Adrian was beside her...it was Friday, he spent Friday' with Liam. She shook this off and went downstairs as she heard a crash. He TARDIS light kicked into life and as she reached the cafe downstairs Vera appeared. The hooded figured saw her this time. He shot a man at the table and Chrissie screamed.

"See to that" The hooded figure said

Chrissie ported Vera before the cat could attack and the hooded figure vanished

Chrissie woke up with a scream, she then screamed again when she found Vera on the other side of her bedroom door,

"The cleaner" She said

"Is now a red cube" Vera said, "You saved my life"

"I put it in danger"

"No, the court ported me" Vera told her

"What's going on?" Chrissie said

"We need to get to Torcwhood" Vera said cryptically

"You're safe with me Vera, I'm the TARDIS"

"24 representitives of the Empire have disappeared in the last week, I saw Wibel get turned into a cube, Rattlesnake and Tornado have proof that Cyberlecks are being made of Universal Ice, the strands being made up of 6 traits, 1 per rep"

"So the Doctor still has some control over his own thoughts, we cannot let Adrian find out his dad is behind all this Vera"

"Agreed but Rattlesnake wants to see Adrian now, to activate the Cyberleck so he can't be controlled by the enemy"

Back at the hub Jack, Jasmine, Owen, Vera, Chrissie, Liam and Rattlesnake sat around the desk of the boardroom.

"Don't sugar coat it, whatever it is I can handle it" Adrian told him

"I have a Cyberleck of purple ice on my fort and I need you to activate him" Rattlesnake said

"You're kidding" Adrian said

"I am not. If you don't then the enemy will and we need an army of reps so the court authorised the tempoary culling of reps with specific skills, it takes 6 people or ET to build a Cyberleck of Universal Ice" Rattlesnake told him

"In doing so I declair War?"

"For each, there are four out there. We then use a replicator to create the army so that the death toll remains at 24"

"To the Empire you mean, you can't prevent the deaths of thousands of innocent people or ET out there fighting because one Pose got pissed with Torchwood" Adrain said, "And what do you mean temporary culling? Who did the culling?"

"The Doctor" Rattlesnake told him

"What?" Jack said in shock

"He's not in control of his own mind right now, they are...and we are, the Pose used mind control on The Doctor, made him appear before a lower rep, who knew how to build a machine that could replicate the blue bolt lightening, then used it against him. The Court decided there for someone undetectable should control the Doctor until we had enough Icerleck Rep to create an army. If shot by our men you convert that Icerlek to your way of thinking, they in turn would then destroy themselves by reminding hem of _home_"

"That's genius...and messed up" Jack said, "Who is this hidden being?"

"My brother" Jasmine said, "The God of War" Jack looked at her in shock, "Only awoken when the odds are too high for the mortal realm"

"Thunini" Liam said, "Looks like a Gladiator, about 6 foot 7, eyes of purple...a real galatic spark about him"

"That's the one"

"Wow" Liam said, "Think we'll meet him?"

"Oh that's a given" Jasmine said

"The Moulder, has he been spotted?" Adrian asked

"Not until tonight...when we lost a human" Vera said

"We think the Doctor is somehow tapping into some unconscious link and creating human cubes for gathering and sorting...and building" Chrissie told him, "I found one in my cafe"

"Owen, let's go and see if we can locate the moulder" Adrian said getting up

Adrian and Owen were driving around Bay Walk towards the invisible boarder to present day Cardiff, on the hunt for the moulder. Suddenly Redaf was upon them, he stood on the bonnet of the car and set it on fire. Owen and Adrian got out, ran and ducked to the side of a building as it blew up and knocked a green scaled alien back several feet only for Redaf to be pinned by a second car. Owen and Adrian ran into the middle of the road and found the cloaked figure. Suddenly Adrian yelped, having been scratched by the moulder, before he collapsed into Owen.

Owen waved his hand and ported Redaf and the green scaled alien,

"Dad, it's Owen, Adrian' been scratched by the Moulder, get Emperor down here"

Emperor and Owen were soon stood over Adrian in the medical suit of the Torchwood hub.

"What else did you see?" Emperor asked Owen as Jasmine came into the room

"A cloaked figure" Owen told him

"It was shadow" Jasmine said, "He has the list of people to be converted or at the very least he knows who does, we have to capture him"

"Where did he come from?" Owen asked

"Same place as the Moulder, it's split into two lands, Shadow is a spy" Jasmine told him

"It was too much too soon. Adrian' temperature is through the roof again" Owen said

"By rights I should've taught him how to tap into his Universal Fusion and the Blue Bolt Lightening Strike months ago; if I don't start soon Lady Justice will take over and it's not going to be pleasant. When she tutored Meagre Thununi Ray his head would split with every nightmare because he was so young; it was the only safest option" Emperor told him

Owen winced,

"It could kill him"

"That too but not through the use of it. The signal it'll send. All elemental Ray must come to Adrian' aid depending on the element being used but until Adrian becomes High Emperor A.D.R they can't show themselves to him, yet to not attend his side is an offence that could only be resolved in the execution the individual"

Half an hour later Jack, Rattlesnake and Jasmine were on patrol when Jasmine spotted Shadow and gave chase,

"Jasmine what're you doing!?" Jack called, going after her

Jasmine cornered Shadow, Shadow looked at Rattlesnake as he and Jack caught up,

"You saved me a trip" Shadow said

"He's on the list?" Jasmine said as Jack loaded his gun, "Who is the converter being controlled by?"

"Who is that?" Shadow asked pointing at Jack

"Torchwood" Jack said

"You're a whole orginisation?" Shadow said raised eyebrows, "Or one person? Either way, uless you're name is Adrian, you're the wrong enemy"

"Adrian isn't the Doctor' enemy" Jasmine said

"Not the way the Doctor sees it" Shadow told her

"There is a list but I don't have it nor is he on it, I simply follow orders from the prisoner of a base of Shyer' followers below ground. Let's not get confused here, the converter is a machine that I built under the instruction of the prisoner, the Doctor is the prisoner, there's a holding cell if you will, and conversion room, they were built behind the base of Shyer' followers" Shadow revealed

"Show us"

Owen joined the Emperor in the lower central hub where Redaf and the scaled alien were tied back to back,

"Now maybe you two will listen" Emperor said

"He shot me!" Redaf spat

"For fraternising with the future Emperor!" The scaled alien spat yelled and struggled at the same time

"I wasn't fraternising I was on the lookout for Plafano K; I've joined the Empire of the Light and I'm hoping he'll see sense and do the same, I know who killed our parents now this feud has to stop tonight or we'll all die. We really are in the strongest position" Redaf said

"What planet are you on?" Owen said, then covered Redaf' mouth as he dared to reply sarcastically, "Don't answer that"

"He tried to kill you" The scaled alien said

"I was aiming for you!" Redaf yelled, "I don't trust him! He only lives over the barrier of the Shadow Planes how could he possibly be on our side?"

"We put up that barrier when we realised what the Moulders were and for your information Plafano K is in Orphisvile prison and if he's not there anymore he's on Shyer' side" The scaled alien said

"Redaf, you have got to be the biggest coward I know. The only reason you have joined our Empire is because you think we'll be obligated to save your hide and if you were any kind of ruler you'd have started to build your own army. Our army of followers, which is exactly what Shyer is doing right now so now they have two and we haven't even a quarter of an army because they're fighting amongst themselves and why might you ask are they fighting amongst themselves? Well, it's because of all the representatives and authorities doing a Houdini act; and why you might ask are they doing a Houdini act, are they betrayers? The lot of them; no it is because someone out there, some pompous individual believes himself to be in a position to better end this War than it's own Royalty. High Priestess, mother and guardian of Empire' Hope, who is one day written to become High Emperor A.D.R, is out there right now tracking the man acting out this individual' wishes down. You are one of us now and are in no place to judge given the actions you have taken yourself so many times before to the end of which has so far seen the death of over seven million humans" Emperor said before turning to the scaled alien, "You know that we can reverse the damage?" The scaled alien nodded, "Then I'll untie you both, you can work with Owen and Tosh to build and army of humans"

"Woe, what?" Owen said in shock

"You'll find a way that looks...civil" Emperor said and with that he left

Shadow leads Jasmine, Jack and Rattlesnake through a series of tunnels towards the holding cell and converter on the other side of Shyer' base for his followers,

"We were in the middle of converting another...it won't allow us to convert pregnant women,

Shame; her blood would have been perfect for the fight against Shyer' followers" Shadow stopped and looked at them, "She's safe but we aren't"

"Who is she?" Jack asked

"She's not even a _she_, it's the TARDIS"

"That's why you need Rattlesnake, to appeal to the child"

When they arrived at the holding cell and converter Jasmine scanned Chrissie,

"She's taking the details but this won't allow you to convert anymore" Jasmine said, "Owen' going to rebuild it"

"She's not breathing" Jack said

"She's a machine" Jasmine reminded him before picking up a chair and destroying the converter.

Jack, Jasmine and Rattlesnake arrived at the hub as Owen was leaving,

"Where're you going?" Jack asked

"Michael went missing last tuesday and he has the list, or at least he knows where that list is, I'm off to the base Shyer' followers have, which is where he was last seen" Owen replied but he didn't expect what he found there.

Owen shut down power and faced off with a fear inducing computer to stop him crossing the bridge to a red door, behind which was a battered Michael. Michael refused help but gave him the list,

"Open the door" Michael said

"No, no, no! Don't" The cloaked figured yelled

Owen reached out, the base was in outerspace and Earth was fast disappearing, then he heard a bolt lock but before the last click could form Owen got the hell out of there leaving Michael and the Doctor alone...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**No Going Back**

If Owen thought he had time he was sadly mistaken, as he got out from the base a tremor ripped through the entire city and up it rose into the sky,

"Oh shit!" Owen tapped at his earpiece, "We're out of time"

"Did you get the list?" Emperor asked

"I did but what about Adrian?" Owen asked

"Oh I have ways around that. Get back to the hub before _his _army arrives" Emperor said

Owen nodded and ran off into the distance

Jack was in a panic as Jasmine reloaded the computer system that had just failed following a huge power serge. He was trying to comfort James.

"What the hell was that?" He asked

"I don't know how but he's separated the main office of the base from the rest of the structure,

It's currently hurtling into outer space as we speak" Jasmine said

"What?" Jack asked

"The fleet is descending" She added

Emperor and Vera looked up at the base disappearing in the sky.

"Uncloak Jack' TARDIS" Vera said

"Only he can do that and he doesn't know where it is anymore" Emperor said

"OK I see the floor in that, who built it?"

"He did"

"I see the floor in that"

"He fell through the floor in that" Emperor said with a shudder

"The Doctor"

"The base was removed using a time mask, there are two of the same Doctor on the base right now, with Michael, 10 in the cell and 10 in the office"

"Can we bring the base back down to Earth?" Vera asked

"With Thununi but I need to declair the War first"

"You?" Vera enquired and then she rolled her eyes

Emperor appeared Emperor Adrian' TARDIS,

"You're not getting me involved again" Emperor Adrian said

"You're pregnant"

"I had the baby three months ago you insensitive prick" Emperor Adrian scolded

"Not you, you!" Emperor snapped, "I'll take us to Rattle' base, you round up the missing Icerleck and declair the War"

"Anything else you'd like me to do for my past self while I'm at it? I should have seen this coming the first time" Stopping him from flying, "My ship, I'll drive thank you very much"

Emperor smiled

"Oh...the army!"

"Build an Army...check" Emperor Adrian said before calling over his shoulder, "Max! I need an army that look and act like Icerleck! Can you manage that?"

A tall man with curly hair appeared in the central control room,

"Living plastic?"

"Naturally"

"Concider it done!"

"I owe you two" Emperor said

"That you do" Emperor Adrian said

Rattlesnake looked behind in shock as the Purple tinged TARDIS materialised and Emperor Adrian and Emperor stepped out,

"It's complicated" Emperor Adrian said and hand out he activated the Purple Icerleck of the Empire. This then in turn sent a signal to the TARDIS, which Adrian made appear with his sonic device,

"Can you bring them all here?" Rattlesnake asked

"I can bring them all aboard the TARDIS, tell Owen I have the army in hand and they'll be delivered to him before the base is airbourn" Rattlesnake nodded, "Sorry, I've done this a few times now" With all four Icerlek of the Empire Adrian now declaired the new War, "A new war is upon us; I call on you to aid the only worthy reason, for just and freedom and equality of the empire' three. I call on you to spy, to shield, to lead the other troops of the empire, of those who have been wronged by evil forces that tarnish our name and to conquer. Into you I lend the power of the Universal Fusion Technique. Please let the destruction of your worlds and your identity be known to all who seek only good"

From Earth everyone bares witness to the distruction of 24 planets of high standing. The 10th Doctor holds his head and screams out,

"You have got to go back through that hole in time before it closes or we'll be in even bigger trouble than we are already" Michael said

"We're not on Earth anymore, let him come" The Doctor said, "The calling device is in the part of the building that's remaining and it only answers to Adrian with me in the room"

"Then we're relying on Torchwood" Michael said

"We need to create a wound in time. The fleet need a planet intact and if it's been harmed by someone in a building from that planet they won't touch it until the wound is healed but it gives us the chance to convince the creatures that sterilise these wounds to hold the fleet back. Tell me you are following this!" The Doctor said

"You might be on to something" Michael said, "You just have to hope they figure it out"

Emperor Adrian was already way ahead of them and was now in a meeting with the Holsaps, cleaners of the wounds in time,

"I only need you for this one night, just one planet. The entire universe is in peril in the era from which I now stand, I implore you to align with us. The ending of this War must be in our favour. It is certain to reshape our empire...trust me, I know. Alliances have changed our face beyond all recognition, we have enemies in allies and allies in enemies" Emperor Adrian said

"What exactly is required of us?" A Holsap asked

"I simply need you to hold off on healing the wound to hold back the new fleet" Emperor Adrian told them

"Name the date and we'll be there but I can't speak on behalf of the other Holsaps you encounter out there"

"I have that in hand...12th December 24 years from now. Thank you" Emperor Adrian said, "Now for Thununi"

"We kind of need to bring the base back down to Earth first" Emperor said

Emperor Adrian clicked his fingers,

"This baby? Orb child, I lost my 5th regeneration to a Spy so the TARDIS and I will share a body as of my 4th regeneration' fatal wounding but unlike Chrissie he'll be able to leave the console at will"

"Time comes full circle twice in one Reign then, that's rare. It usually only happens to once, to each Emperor no matter how many times they regenerate" Emperor said

"One thing my earlier self needs to hear what the 10th Doctor has to say"

"I'm on it"

Before Adrian even knew what was happening his whole night had been altered. A minute ago he was holding a pregnancy test in his had and now he had a calling device and the 10th Doctor was staring at him,

"You're intentions...they're always good, so long as they don't include me" Adrian said, "It's so easy to say and accept the advice to be _understanding_, I wasn't in your head when you did what you did but it's not that easy to put into practice. Jack told you mum wasn't dead and you knew in your hearts it was true but you wanted Rose, if you truly believed mum was dead you're duty was over and done with, you erased that part of your life why?"

"I was afraid" The 10th Doctor said

"Don't you see how rejected that made me feel? I sort counsel in people, who hated me because of you. I inhereted your enemies because I'm your son, a son you deny for a human" Adrian said, "If you want forgiveness it's worthless coming from me if you can't forgive yourself, we create our own prisons. Maybe all the good you've done you do so because you honestly try to live by what is right and just or maybe you just want to make yourself feel better and continue running from the world you nearly destroyed in the name of a human, who wasn't even human to start with, she was a spell my brother created so that our father wouldn't be lonely, did we waste our time?" Adrian asked, "Don't answer that, I need to call Thununi and don't tell me you loved me unless you really believe that you did"

Adrian turned on the device and Thununi appeared, shattering the base,

"Hi. The quarter is still its core but the other parallels are in danger" Thununi said, then he looked at him, "You have no idea the plan do you?"

"A minute ago I was about to find out if I'm pregnant" Adrian said

"You're pregnant?" The Doctor said

"I'm two months late...Male Emperors have a womb" Adrian said

Thununi raised an eyebrow,

"That would make Jack..."

"Let's not go there"

"No, he was a secondary bloodline, Jack is from the parallel universe, that's why he can't die in this one" Thununi said

"Son of a bitch!" The 10th Doctor exclaimed

"Move it, I need you all in the hub" Thununi said

In a split second Adrian, 10th Doctor, Thununi, Owen, Liam, Jack, Jasmine, Chrissie, Brendan, Toshiko, Emperor and Vera were all in the central hub.

Watched by Emperor Adrian and Max in his TARDIS, the Icerlek, who had been halted by Holsap' now destroyed those Holsaps before descending. Down in the hub Thununi kept his eye on the signal he was sending and the fleet.

After a silence the fleet started blowing apart specific monuments. Owen ran to the computer to check the death toll and found non, the other thing that blew his mind was they were now airbourn,

"How?"

"I put the world inside a globe" Thununi said turning it over in his hands and placing it on a stand, "Neat little trick isn't it?"

"How does it work?" Toshiko asked

"Just simply think outside the box and envision the Earth as if I were outside and I want to protect what's on it. I then transported everyone from here to there, we're in a nothing space, that down there is nothing short of a hologram, it's how I part the universe without destroying it. I'll help you locate all hidden Icerlek, whether they're on your side or theirs, ours will turn the enemy but after that you're on your own, if you can't figure out what it is you need to do by then I can't help you"

Over the next few hours the nervous Torhcwood team worked on a holographic Earth, surrounded by firing Icerlek' and a broken universe, which, when they stepped through would take them to each world I real time.

They needed to do this to draw the enemy out and into he holographic Earth,

As the last ventured through Adrian glimpsed the Heart Airport and ran through the barrier to it. Liam went after.

Adrian and Liam used computers and satellites to direct the signal through to the holographic Earth and destroyed the Icerleck',

Adrian had one last task on his hands the Ice Pose.

Alone he fought him in the holographic Earth and then disaster struck, Shyer Folding appeared with a glowing, green gun,

"Run rabbit run, here comes old Shyer with his gun"

He fired a shot and a body fell to the floor but it wasn't his...it was The Doctor!

**To Be Concluded in...The Doctor' Dies**

**The End**


End file.
